Bendy's play things
by xXMonsterLoverXx
Summary: A short story of Bendy having some fun with his toy. (Fixes the text error)


NSFW Bendy/Henry

* * *

I swung the ax at the ink creature lodging it in his chest. The Bendy abomination slowly tilted his head grabbing the ax and removing it from itself. Fuck I cursed in my head. No where to run and not a miracle station in site. Cornered like an animal.

The creature ran forward pinning me against the wall. I closed my eyes tightly hoping for a quick death at least. That's when I felt something warm against my neck. Moving against my skin slowly.

I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise the ink made monster was licking me? The creature moved in closer pushing me against the wall. "Agh." Does it plan on eating me! I squirmed trying to push it away to fight against it! The creature grabbed ahold of my leg lifting it up and putting it over his hip. The dark ooze covering my leg almost making it look like it's absorbed into the creatures side.

"What are you- oh~" I grunted in surprise feeling the creature beginning to rub against me. Is it- trying to get on with me? I felt a red blush go over my cheeks. Oh that's why it was licking me not exactly what I was expecting. "I don't think this is a good idea." I tried to reason with it, but it kept grinding it's hips against me. "Mmm~" I bit my lower lip trying to hide back a moan. The Demon tilted his head at me as he purred.

The creature grabbed my other leg putting it on his other hips to pin me more and to get in a better position. It started moving its hips harder against me and I could feel myself becoming erect. "Ah~" I moaned tilting my head back as I did so. This is wrong he's a monster. "Aha~ f-fuck~" I let slip on instinct moving to cover my mouth only for Bendy to roughly grab my hand and press it against the wall.

Bendy moved his hips slowly almost teasingly against mine. "Nnng~" I moaned craving more. Why am I letting this happen? I shouldn't be letting this happen he's a monster!

Bendy leaned in pressing his forehead against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face and see his large grin plastered on his face. It might be menacing in a different context.

He pressed his other hand against my lower back to keep me close to him. "Gah~" I bit my lower lip again trying to distract myself from the Demons motions. I shouldn't be letting this happen. I repeated in my head. Over and over again, but I couldn't get my body to move to fight against him.

He slowly moved his head from mine and pressed his face against my neck. He then tightened his grip on me so I was pressed against him fully. I could feel the warm ink absorb into my clothes. You'd think creatures made of ink would be as cold as an ink well, guess they really are living things.

I could feel Bendy purr against me happily as he grinded against me. I began to relax closing my eyes slowly and just deciding to enjoy myself. "Ah!" I let out a surprised yelps snapping my eyes open at the sudden pain. He bit down on my neck.

I moved my free hand from my side and pushed against him trying to get him to lay off of it, but he just bit down harder and squeezed my pinned hand tightly. "Fuck it hurts!" I cursed feeling my eyes begin to whelm with tears.

He slowly loosened his grip on me and removed his teeth from my lower neck. I gave a sigh of relief now that he wasn't clamped down on me. Only to gasp when he began licking at the bite mark the area sensitive from the wound.

My hand pushing away from him slowly relaxed so it was just pressing against him. "Nng~" I found myself moaning as his tongue slowly outlined the bite. I let out another yelp as he bit into my shoulder tightly and felt my body tense up again. I gripped my hand tightly into his ink shoulder my fingers pressing into him closing my eyes as he bit down. Again he slowly let go and began licking at the bite mark.

Maybe he is planning to eat me after all? Or am I just his plaything...

He leaned his head up pressing his forehead against mine once more this time with his pitch black tongue sticking out his mouth strands of red dripping off of it. No doubt about it being blood. A source of color in a monotone world.

He purred slowly bringing his tongue back into his mouth whilst licking his lips. His face returning to the large cartoon grin.

He continued pressing against me in his teasing motion his large grin almost mocking me. Does he want me to beg for it?

"Ah~" I moaned as Bendy began moving his hips against me faster for a moment before stopping again and making a purring sound at me. Being teased by a demon, what's happened to you Henry Stein? I told myself. Bendy tilted his head at me as if waiting for a answer. "F-fine." I said. Wondering how this all started.

"Aha~" I moaned something felt so good about letting this monster use me. "Fuck I'm gonna!" Before I could Bendy pulled away and I let out a whine. Is it trying to torture me? "Please." I begged This time the creature let go of my wrist and moved his hand to my crotch and started undoing my pants.

"W-wait I don't know about this!" I began to worry this is one thing, but what he is suggesting is another. He didn't stop and undid my pants pulling them down my legs. He then yanked on me so I was in a better position for him. I couldn't see much in this position, but I could feel what must be his inky member pressed between my cheeks. "I've never- hah!" I took a deep involuntary breath as i felt the inky member press inside of me. My eyes where wide, a mix of pain and pleasure.

For a moment it felt like I was forced into silence by the sensation. Mouth slightly agape but no words to let out. Bendy moves forward pressing into me more till his hips met mine again. "Ah" I managed to let out a groan looking down at my stomach and seeing a noticeable bulge where the creature is inside me.

He pressed his tongue against my neck again as he began thrusting deep inside me. The movements slow at first before becoming quicker and rougher. A mix of pain and pleasure. I let out a moan before biting my lip tightly. My eyes rolling back as I began to reach climax again hoping this time the demonic creature would let me finish. "AhaAha~ Ah!" I moaned louder before cumming my back arching as I did so. "F-fuck!" I cursed panting.

The creature continued to use me not giving a moment of rest and I could feel myself getting hard again. "Ah~ Bendy~" I moaned the demons name. Is this what I have become the monsters play thing? The creature suddenly let out a growl or a moan? and I felt fluid shoot into me. My body feeling warm from him. Such a strange feeling.

The demon slowly moved pulling out of me and I could feel the monsters cum drip from me. He leaned me onto the floor. In a mess of ink and cum. Before slowly walking away. "Hey! Don't go!" I called for the creature.


End file.
